Falling Ice
by Auriela Stonebrooke
Summary: What If instead of growing up with Kaien Cross Yuki had grown up in the Aido House? YukixAido
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is my first ever fanfic so please review the next chapter is half written, but would love some input as to what people think of the setting please no flames I promise there ill be some AidoxYuki love soon enough! Auriela .S._

Prologue

Kaien Cross drove along the snowy road, worried about the sleeping girl in the back seat of his car. 'Yuki Kuran, you are human for a reason' he thought aloud to himself.

He had found her wondering about, cold and shivering in the snow, scared and disorientated, a vampire about to devour her. Kaien Cross had quickly disposed of the vampire and picked up the collapsed Yuki from the cold snow. Cross knew exactly who she was. He had been one of the few people that Juri Kuran had trusted with the secret of their precious pureblood daughter. When he had spoken to Yuki she seemed to have no recollection of who she really was and he had promised her he would take her somewhere safe. However, he was still pondering as to exactly where safe was. He couldn't take her to the association- they would surely want to keep her locked up, he could not bring her to stay with him as he was under close watch from the Association. The only thing he could think of doing was taking her to a family that were followers of the Kurans, a family that served them with unwavering loyalty. Someone that he could trust with the secret of Yuki's true origins even if she was human now.

While the little Yuki was asleep, Cross thought about political events he had attended as a hunter on watch, desperately trying to remember who was at the Kuran's sides. Ichio was around the Kurans for a lot of the time but he seemed like a cruel man with hidden agendas left, right, and centre. Not a man to be trusted, with a secret this important. Nagamichi Aido could be a possibility, he was well known as a strong supporter of the monarchy and his family linage was on par with that of the Ichijo family, he seemed like a reasonable person, someone he could maybe trust. He had children as well so maybe Yuki would be able to get along with them. Cross smiled to himself, if Yuki was anything like her mother then getting along with Aido's children wouldn't be a problem. It was then decided he would make sure that Yuki would be safe at the Aido's.

Cross drove up the long, elegant driveway to the Aido mansion, snow covering everything, making it seem almost completely magical.

"hmmm… uhh!" he heard a startled noise from the back seat of the car just as he was pulling up to the door.

"Ahh Yuki you're awake! How did you enjoy your sleep?" Cross put on the happiest voice he could to make the girl feel more comfortable. She simply nodded and looked at the magnificent mansion out the window.

"…so big" she mumbled almost inaudibly

"Yuki this is the safe place I was telling you about, a good vampire family lives here they have children you could play with"

"Good…vampire?"

"Yes. Now I will go and speak with them Will you be a good girl and stay here for one minute Yuki?" Cross smiled at the young girl and she simply nodded again. As Cross reached the door he hoped he was doing the right thing, before he could ring the doorbell it opened to reveal the family butler.

"Can I help you sir?" The butler looked disregarding as he clearly realized Cross was a hunter.

"I'm looking for Nagamichi Aido it's urgent, it concerns the Kuran purebloods"

The butlers demeanor changed at the mention of the Kuran's and he went to fetch Aido Straight away.

"What is this? A hunter comes to _my_ door unannounced I can assure I have done nothing to offend the hunter association, so I see no reason as to why you would be here this late at night, and what is this urgent business about Kuran-sama you have with me?" At this a small hand reached up and tugged on Cross's jacket, big brown orbs staring up at the elder vampire with questions and uncertainty.

"This man said this place is safe from the bad vampire, that there's good vampire's here" Yuki must have moved from the car. Cross thought this isn't good I can't discuss this in front of Yuki as she will become scared

"Lord Aido if we could please speak in private" I lowered my voice, "There are aspects of this matter I do not wish certain ears to hear" Cross aiming his eyes towards Yuki and the servants in the household.

"Very well, it's Kaien Cross isn't it? This way" Leaving Yuki with the butler after assuring her he wouldn't be long Cross and Aido made their way to Nagamichi's private study.

The interior was dark with mahogany wood paneling and dark leather seats, an extensive bookshelf ran the entire length of one wall and a full length window allowed the moonlight to shine in.

"So you can talk safely here. What is it? I have little patience for this."

"Are you loyal to the Kurans?" Cross asked looking directly at Nagamichi.

"Of course I would never betray our pureblood king, I am outraged you would even ask me such a question." Cross could tell Nagamichi was not lying.

"I just had to be sure, because what I'm about to tell you has to be kept in the utmost secrecy." Nagamichi looked suddenly serious, but stayed silent "The girl downstairs is the daughter of Juri and Haruka Kuran. This night the Kurans were killed I don't know the details of what happened but what I do know is that Juri Kuran's wish was to see her daughter grow up a normal happy human child. Before she died she must have transformed her daughter Yuki to human to begin the fulfillment of her wish" Nagamichi Aido's face was astounded, he was unsure how to take this. The hunter had said everything with such seriousness, not even flinching for a moment, but it could not be true. The small girl downstairs is-was a pureblood daughter of the great Kuran family. Nagamichi decided to respond rationally.

"Then why have you come to me about this matter: why not go to your Association?"

"Lord Aido, you of all people should know what they would do with her if they found out what and who she was."

" I understand, but you wish me to do what: bring the girl up in my household? She is a human, and we are vampires. If a human life was truly Juri Kuran's wish then I don't see how raising her here is going to fulfill that wish?"

Cross put his left hand to his head and sighed "I need somewhere where she can be safe. I need someone who is powerful enough to keep prying hands away from her and you have the necessary authority that can protect her from the evil of this world, you can make up a past for her, a name, but most importantly you _will_ do all of this because you are completely loyal to the monarchy and Yuki is ultimately a princess." Nagamichi could not argue with the hunters case. What he had said was absolutely true, he was loyal to the monarchy the Kuran's especially and if the rest of the Kuran family were truly gone, if this girl ever awakened she would be the head of the Kuran family. The more he thought about it the more Nagamichi thought that taking her as a ward seemed a good idea and he could see the reasoning behind the hunters decision.

" Very well Kaien Cross, I will take care of her."


	2. Chapter 2

Quick footsteps ran along the floorboards of the mansion's hallways, as heavier quicker ones followed closely behind

"I'm gonna get you!" shouted the one giving chase, it was a young boys voice couldn't have been older than 12.

"Only if you can catch me first, which isn't likely" mocked the one being chased, a young girls voice around the same age.

The young boy scowled with a look of complete discontent on his face. He had been chasing the girl for ten whole minutes now and he was beginning to get tired, he knew he wouldn't be able to catch her, he was more the studious, academic type not the athletic energetic type. Then suddenly they both came to a resounding halt as they both stared up, with an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.

" Young Master Hanabusa, Miss Yuki, why are you running about the mansion like some common rag-a-muffins, it is most unbecoming especially for you Young Master, and would you care to explain why are you not in your room studying your mathematics and science homework?" Hanabusa's tutor Mrs. Nagasaki was a fierce woman with strict rules that were not lightly disobeyed. However he was Hanabusa Aido and he was arrogant, proud and highly intelligent.

Just as he was about to come back with a witty retort at his tutor, Yuki's small voice crept up from in front of him.

"It was my fault Mrs. Nagasaki! Please do not give Hanabusa into trouble it's not his fault! I stole his book thinking we could play a-"

"Stupid child!" A resounding smack could be held ringing throughout the hallways.

'Stupid Yuki' thought Hanabusa 'why didn't she just keep her mouth shut, _I _had a perfect comeback aimed at Nagasaki and she goes and ruins the timing for the joke-idiot.' Meanwhile Yuki stood there holding her wrist, which now held a bright red mark. It didn't hurt or anything it's not like she wasn't used to this, but Hanabusa never got slapped, she supposed it was because he was the Aido family's only son. Mrs. Nagasaki was rambling off words to Yuki about how she should not distract the 'Young Master' from his studies, not that she was paying very much attention; she never did whenever she got in trouble.

"Miss Yuki did you hear me! I want you to write a letter explaining how sorry you are to me and to Young Master Hanabusa, am I clear" Mrs. Nagasaki was nearly blue in the face from shouting.

"Yes ma'am" Yuki turned around to face Hanabusa and gave him back the book on Einstein's Relative Theory Yuki mumbled under her breath as she walked away to her room getting mentally prepared for the long winded and grammatically perfect letter she was going to have to write.

Hanabusa - holding the book crossed arms over his chest – simply looked up at his tutor, he smirked slightly and turned to go back to his studies with a cheeky "he eh".

Yuki sat writing the letter in her room being extra careful that she didn't make a mistake she really couldn't be bothered having to write it again. She stopped writing for a moment and thought aloud

"He really is so ungrateful, I take the blame and he doesn't say a word of thanks…what a jerk." Yuki continued writing for another twenty minutes then checked the letter over for mistakes, as expected there were none.

Yuki walked down the halls of the Aido mansion thinking about what had just happened. She was annoyed. All Yuki wanted to do was have some fun with Hanabusa, she was 11 years old after all and though she was growing up she still enjoyed teasing Hanabusa as he was so easily wound up.

As she walked Yuki's mind drifted back to the first encounter she had with the 'Young Master', her general first impression of Hanabusa was that he had been an impetuous, spoiled, arrogant blond brat. This impression had changed, but only a little. The main change was when he 'saved' Yuki from one of the many rooms in the Aido mansion that she managed to lock herself in. Yuki still got lost in this huge house, much to Hanabusa's amusement.

When he first found Yuki locked in an unused bedroom in the east wing of the mansion, Yuki remembers his face upon finding her; first confusion then annoyance, then amusement and since then Hanabusa must have locked Yuki in unused rooms more than enough times to satisfy his sense of humor.

Yuki used this reason to justify interrupting his studies, stealing his books and running around the house with them. Yuki giggled out loud at this thought and then realized that she had wondered around the house not taking into account where she was going.

"Uh-oh" Yuki quickly looked around as she confirmed her initial realization. She was lost. Again.

"OK deep breaths, all I need to do is retrace my steps" the optimism high in her voice, she was not a girl who always relied on others for help she was going to get herself out of this situation.

Yuki started walking around some more trying to gauge exactly where in the mansion she was by looking out the windows. Although this ultimately failed because the gardens of the Aido mansion were perfectly symmetrical and completely parallel to each other in terms of positioning around the house. Keeping eternally optimistic she would get herself out of this situation she continued to wander, until she stumbled upon a familiar sight. It was Lord Aido's personal study. Yuki had been here once or twice so she now knew where she was (second floor of the south wing) and she also knew the main staircase was near here.

She was about to knock on the door when she heard Lord Aido's raised voice and as quietly as she could she stood outside to listen. After all - as a vampire - Lord Aido could hear Yuki if she wasn't careful.

"Really…you don't say. Do we have any idea who massacred them?...What! I thought the hunter council had her under control. If this is not dealt with Cross-,I can assure you that the vampires _will_ deal with her…. No excuses get it sorted. Were there any survivors?" There was a lengthy pause in which Yuki really wished she was a vampire and not human so she could hear the other part of the conversation.

"My god. Poor boy. I take it you will be looking after him…. Very well. This conversation never happened." Nagamichi Aido put the phone down, sighed and brought his hand to his forehead. Shizuka Hio or 'The Madly Blooming Princess' was on the loose and had just massacred one of the most prestigious hunter families. Bizarrely leaving one of the families sons alive.

Suddenly he heard soft footsteps running along the hallway,

"Ah Yuki" a small smile came to his face, although he had three daughters; he was very fond of Yuki. None of his children knew of Yuki's true origin and he planned to keep it like that. Yuki was his ward but he treated her like a daughter and if she ever awoke to her true nature Nagamichi planned to offer his son as a suitable fiancé for her.

It would be a wonderful political move which would give the Aido bloodline direct ties to the Kuran bloodline. In turn it would create more power and respect from other noble families towards the Aido family. But of course this was all circumstantial Yuki may never awake, and in this case would never be with his son.

Thinking of his son, he remembered he needed to speak with Hanabusa about some more private tutoring this time looking at the subject of biochemistry. His son was a genius and he wanted to him to use his brain and genius to its fullest potential.

Hanabusa finished up his science and math paper for Nagasaki, and just as he was cleaning up his books he heard footsteps running towards his room. He recognised the breathing and foot pattern as Yuki. At this thought an evil smirk appeared on his face and he positioned himself at the door.

"3…2…1 and fall"

Hanabusa stuck his foot out as Yuki was running, and the clumsy girl didn't notice his foot and fell flat on her face.

"Aahahahhhahahahhhaaah" Hanabusa was laughing hard and wiping a tear away from his eyes.

"You fell right down, will you ever not fall for that – excuse the pun" He then expected some sort of reprimand from Yuki for tripping her up, instead what he saw surprised him. Yuki got straight back up onto her feet and was desperate to tell him something.

"Hanabusa, I need to tell you something! It's super important!" Yuki's big brown orbs were shining and her cheeks were flushed, and for a tiny moment, just a miniscule moment. Hanabusa thought Yuki looked…cute.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Reason for long breaks between updates: Master thesis paper, dissertation, class examination essays, producing/writing a documentary, job applications and job interviews. I need not explain how utterly time consuming this is.

* * *

><p>Hanabusa Aido, the young master of the Aido household, was not one to get flustered in social situations. Under normal circumstances he would either arrogantly dismiss his targeted converser or he would undermine them and lull them into a false sense of security. Regardless of which route he took it usually ended up with Hanabusa getting exactly what he had intended from the situation.<p>

Such was not the case with Yuki. He had come to this startling realization only an hour ago, when Yuki had told him something to do with a hunter family being massacred. Hanabusa cared little for hunter matters so had only half listened to the conversation, instead he had found himself focusing intently on her eyes. They were so filled with concern for this trivial hunter matter, so big and round and glistening with apprehension, and her face flushed from running, that her cuteness was not lost on the young master. Add all this up, like the so logical equations that he was used to and you get -Hanabusa Aido 'social manipulator extraordinaire', standing in the hallway gaping with an open mouth like a red faced puffer fish. He then not knowing what to say or do had made an excuse about needing to finish an experiment then ran to his lab (bedroom) where he knew no one would interrupt him.

"Arrrgghhh, this is so unlike me!" he exclaimed loudly to no one, being only 12 years old he was not exactly knowledgeable in what his problem was despite being a genius child prodigy. Hanabusa decided that he would look at his chemistry books for an answer as to why he suddenly had froze and ran for no particular reason.

* * *

><p>Yuki still stood in the corridor a little bemused as to why Hanabusa had one - not responded at all like she thought he would to her telling him of the massacre and the poor boy who was left behind. Two – suddenly ran away like a scared puppy.<p>

"Oh well at least he didn't get all snarky and sarcastic with me, it really irritates me when he does that" Yuki mumbled this to herself rather than speak it at any discernable volume, one thing Yuki had learned about growing up in the Aido house was that the servants were quick to talk and even quicker to tell.

Yuki had little to do and was for lack of a better phrase, bored stiff. She enjoyed teasing Hanabusa as this was a cure to relieve her boredom, but with his sudden odd behavior she decided to leave him alone for a while. Yuki thought to herself, if she was honest she did actually have things to do but was procrastinating beyond belief. She wasn't a brain box like Hanabusa, but she was a caring, loyal girl with a big heart, if not clumsy and a bit of an airhead. Yuki couldn't be bothered with her work, something to do with vampire history. Why she had to learn about vampire history was beyond her. As her thoughts drifted to vampires and how menacing they can sometimes be despite living in a house full of them- Why _did _she live in a house full of them? She saw the occasional human come through the back entrance to deliver things to the house, but rarely did a human ever make their presence known to Lord Aido or any other family members for that matter. Yuki's surprisingly late realization that she was the only human of note, was cut off by a stark reminder of where she had been wandering to when she had gotten lost.

Mrs. Nagasaki was standing at the end of the lavish second floor hallway arms crossed and a scowl on her hag like face.

"The apology letter, Miss Yuki it should be done by now should it not?" it wasn't really a question more a silent threat that the letter better be finished.

"Yes Mrs. Nagasaki I have it here" Yuki reached into her pocket to retrieve the letter only to find it gone

"Uh" Yuki stuttered "It was here I swear, it must have fallen out my pocket when I was outside Lord Aido's study-"

"WHY were you outside his Lordships study? Eavesdropping no doubt Miss Yuki"

Yuki tried to get a word in to explain but Mrs. Nagasaki was persistent if anything.

"This is just unacceptable. Come" she grabbed Yuki's arm tightly "You will explain to his lordship exactly what you were doing lingering outside his study. I'm sure he will have much to say on the subject"

Yuki had never really been in trouble with Lord Aido before, in fact on the rare occasion she did see him he was always a very agreeable sort of man with a pleasant air about him, very approachable, but then she had never seen him angry.

* * *

><p>Hanabusa was hunched over his 5th attempt at figuring out his problem but so far all his books had said the same thing. That it was an instinct reaction in the brain that released the chemicals of nor-epinephrine, epinephrine, acetylcholine cortisol, and pro-inflammatory cytokines. In other words he had engaged his fight or flight mode and he had quite obviously chosen flight. This very fact - he was not going to deny that it was fact because the proof was laid out before him – was highly unnerving for two reasons. One he is a vampire, and a noble vampire at that, he was the natural hunter of the humans and two it was Yuki. There is no way you can look at Yuki all big eyes and cute face and think 'oooo scary'.<p>

All the chemical evidence pointed to him being scared of Yuki, but this made no sense. He's never been afraid of her before, he can easily engage in conversation with her - wait past tense he had been able to previously, but now even thinking of it gave him an incredibly strange sensation. There was only one thing for it he had to conduct an experiment. After dinner he would try to strike up a conversation with Yuki about the hunter massacre that should get her talking, and if he were still scared…well he would deal with that fact later.

* * *

><p>Yuki was being dragged along the hallway to the second floor of the south wing to Lord Aido's personal study. 'Funny' she thought 'never thought I would end up being here twice in one day even if the first one was an accident.' As Nagasaki and Yuki approached the study they noticed two well-built, tall vampire guards,<p>

standing outside the office. At the sight of this Nagasaki immediately side tracked Yuki into a side corridor and said in a low hiss

"It seems you are lucky Miss Yuki that his Lordship is busy now with important guests and unable to reprimand you, I suggest you write the letter and think of a valid excuse as to your lurking" Yuki looked down at her feet and noticed something white folded neat and lying on the ground, at this point she decided to take a leaf out of Hanabusa's book and be a little cheeky.

"Well it seems you are right Mrs. Nagasaki it is my lucky day" she bent down to pick up the folded sheet and handed it to the old bat (pun intended). Nagasaki went positively beetroot with anger and stormed off without saying another word to Miss Yuki. For this Yuki was thankful.

After all the hullabaloo she noticed it was nearly dinner time and that she should probably change into something a little more suitable. The Aido's four girls were always mighty fashionable, bordering on over the top-ness, regardless of whether it was Tuesday evening dinner or a vampire ball or social event.

Yuki tottered off up the fine mahogany stairway to the 3rd floor where her bedroom was located. She chose a just below knee-length black dress with an empire line design that had golden black roses situated underneath the bust and several layers of golden black lace frills around the edges of the elbow length sleeves. The neck line was square-cut and not too low but low enough to show her collarbone off. She wore a small golden chain with a smoky black quartz jewel on the end to compliment the rest of the outfit. She slipped on some practical black ballet shoes and flittered off downstairs for dinner.

A/N Reviews appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I updated this ridiculously fast for me (results of procrastination) so if you haven't read chap 3 make sure you do

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

While dinner was seemingly uneventful to most of the members seated at the Aido dining table, Yuki could not help but notice that Hanabusa seemed slightly off, and by off she meant silent. Not once did he brag about his intellectual triumph for the day to his mother, nor make any subtle snide comments about one of his sister's outrageous choice in clothing (a bright fuchsia pink tunic style dress with dipping neckline and horrendously bright green accessories, including a rather ugly moss green mini top hat). Lord Aido was not present, as ever.

Yuki always felt like the odd one out when she sat to eat with the Aido's, although she had got used to it by now. To anyone who walked in it would be easy to point out that she was definitely not related to any of them. Firstly, there was the aesthetic side of the argument. Yuki was dark, she had dark wine coloured eyes that were round and consumed most of her face and a very petite frame, but the most obvious give away was her hair. It was dark brown. Everyone else in the room was a striking golden blonde colour with turquoise blue eyes. Secondly, was the substantial difference in physical states. Yuki was human and everyone else was vampire, this was pointed out every dinner time when instead of drinking a rich full-bodied wine with their meal they drank a rich full-bodied person. From a glass of course.

Other than Hanabusa's odd behaviour continuing from the afternoon nothing else really happened during dinner. The 3 sisters gossiped idly, Yuki didn't pay much attention to this, Lady Aido was the absolute stoic model of feminine vampiric nobility with her regal and delicate appearance and air, and Yuki sat quietly and ate as normal. So nothing _that_ unusual.

After dinner however was when something unusual happened. As Yuki was making her way through the dining room doors Hanabusa grabbed her shoulder. This was unexpected and she spun round with her arms flailing fast enough to slap Hanabusa full force across the face, leaving a particularly ugly looking red mark. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her delicate hands

"Hanabusa! I'm so sorry, I didn't- I wasn't expecting..." Yuki took in the damage she had done his face. "Oh dear I think that it might leave a bruise..." She trailed off quietly at the end of her sentence, bit her lip and looked down and away.

Hanabusa mean while had not expected this factor to be thrown into his experiment and so he was at a bit of loss on how to proceed. Should he accept the apology? Or should he reprimand her? Or should he just say nothing and walk away. He looked at her and began to feel suddenly very flustered and panicky along with the pain from the slap feeling a lot different than it should be. He should feel nothing but annoyance and physical pain from it, but for some reason he felt a little disappointed 'but disappointed at what?' he questioned himself

"Disappointed?" Yuki's head shot up with a confused expression crossing her dark features "What are you disappointed in exactly?"

Hanabusa paled - even more so than his already vampiric complexion allowed for. Had he said that out loud. Panicking he said the first thing that came into his head "Well," he recovered and smirked with cocky arrogance. "Just in the knowledge of the fact that you couldn't even walk out of dinner without making some sort of clumsy scene", he chuckled, "I mean I knew you were a stupid clumsy human but I didn't think you were utterly moronic." As soon as he said the words he instantly regretted it.

Yuki for once felt genuinely hurt by what he had just said. She knew that Hanabusa often teased her about her clumsiness but never once had he related it to her being human and him being a vampire. She had always felt accepted at the Aido house. Now though that trusting belief in their acceptance of her had been shaken. Is this what they really thought of her, that she was a stupid clumsy human.

The upset and hurt quickly turned to anger on her part, she looked Hanabusa straight in the eye and put all the anger into her voice. "I hope your face hurts for the rest of the week you, you, you-" Yuki was struggling to find a good insult "- fang face!" she quickly turned and ran to her bedroom without looking back and was hoping Hanabusa didn't vamp speed up the stairs to argue with her, because she really didn't want him to see the one tear that slipped down her face.

Fang face? Hanbusa didn't know if it was meant to be an insult or a compliment, he thought his fangs to be '_franchment beau' _to his appearance. He guessed insult though after the way she had shouted it at him. He groaned, why was it so difficult to actually have a halfway decent, pleasant conversation with Yuki without him making any snarky comments, and what was worse he may have really upset her with what he said since he had never seen that reaction to his teasing before.

"Maybe I pushed her too far this time" he said aloud. Making up his mind to apologise he made his way out through the drawing room into the hallway and up the main staircase towards Yuki's room. He was however stopped mid way by his father.

"Ah Hanabusa my son I've been looking for you" he was accompanied by none other than Asato Ichijo or Ichio as he was more well known.

"Father. Lord Ichio." He bowed in recognition of who was before him and smiled "how can I help?"

His father smiled at his manners obviously pleased by his obedient behaviour. "Son, Ichio and I have someone we would like you to meet and we hope that you and him will become very good friends"

"Yes" It was Ichio's turn to speak and when he did he smiled the most toe curling smile Hanabusa had ever seen, it made him look like he was scheming something large, evil and wholly unpleasant. "He has not had many friends apart from my son, Takuma, and I-_we_ think it would be...beneficial... for all involved for you to befriend him." That smile was back and Hanabusa involuntarily shivered.

He did not like that they were quite obviously forcing him to befriend some other noble vampire just because he was probably about the same age as him. Although Hanabusa was an arrogant child he was not stupid, and he knew that blatantly disobeying his father and Ichio meant trouble for him. Hanabusa really _really _didn't like to be on the receiving end of trouble when the discipline was being dished out from his father. So he smiled that cute yet charming smile he was so known for.

"By all means I would be delighted," he looked at both vampires. "I enjoy making new friends, lead the way." He ended his sentence with a smile that would convince even the devil himself that he was nothing but a child out to have fun.

* * *

><p>AN il est franchment beau means quite handsome. My best friend studies languages so I took this knowledge from her, however if any French wish to correct me by all means do so please.

EDIT: I have corrected the small mistake with the french - 25/1/13

And also so far a huge thank you to everyone so far who has faved, and reviewed. At the end I will thank you and mention you all each individually.

I love reviews they make me run around my house with glee.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank You to all who have reviewed so far I tried to respond to everyone, but some are guest reviews and I don't get that option. This chapter is shorter because I felt it had to end where it did.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

As the door was opened to his father's study the last thing that young master Aidou had been expecting was a young pureblood vampire, and not just any pureblood vampire. It was Kaname Kuran, who overall, Hanabusa was not particularly fond of anyway. He was dressed in a black suit jacket with matching shorts, a thin red neck tie tied into a neat bow, an off white shirt and brown brogues with black ankle socks. In conclusion his appearance did not give the impression that he was one of the most powerful vampires in existence.

He found it annoying how Kaname always got so much attention, when Hanabusa had always been told that _he_ was the best little vampire in world by everyone around him. A part of him deep down knew that he was just jealous of the pureblood, but his pride would never allow him to admit that.

"My Lord Kaname." Lord Aidou stated with a voice full of respect and both elder vampires bowed deeply, whilst Hanabusa just stood looking with a scowl present on his face. That soon changed however, when he felt his father put a hand on his back and push him down into a bow as well.

"Gentleman." Kaname looked to the young blonde vampire "Hanabusa, hello it is a pleasure to see you again. I believe the last time we met we were but small children" Kaname's voice was soft and pleasant to listen to.

"We still are children" Hanabusa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lord Aidou turned sharply to his son "Hanabusa! My Lord Kaname please forgive my son, he knows not what he says"

Kaname simply smiled "There is nothing to be forgiven Aidou, your son merely speaks the truth of the circumstances of which he finds himself in." He looked away to the window with a pensive expression "Your son may still be a child, I, however have not been a child for a very long time…" He trailed off as him he was thinking back to something and turned to look at both elder vampires. "Now if you would please leave Gentlemen, I wish to speak with Hanabusa privately." The two noble vampires bowed deeply again and left.

Hanabusa was now in his father's grand mahogany study alone with a pureblood vampire. His instincts told him that this was not good and that he should tred the social nuances with care. He put on his guise of sweet, friendly vampire son of a noble house.

"What can I do to help you my Lord?" he tilted his head and smiled.

Kaname looked sharply at him however still smiling "You can stop pretending Hanabusa, I can see right through your act."

Instantly the smile was gone from the blondes face and his turquoise eyes went wide, he was staring to become quite intimatated by Kaname Kuran.

"Tell me..." the young pureblood started to walk to the window again "...do you have any real friends Hanabusa?"

His baby faced features went into a annoyed expression "I have plenty of friends, I am a genius prodigy, lots of people want to be my friend" he crossed his arms

Kaname picked up the pen on Lord Aidou's desk and twiddled it in his fingers and said, his voice still lilting soft "You didn't answer my question. I asked If you had any real friends" when Hanabusa didn't answer but stayed silent Kaname continued "I do not have any real friends or companions all the people I loved were taken away from me" at this he looked at Hanabusa intensely, the smile gone from his face and his eyes roaring with silent anguish and anger. Hanabusa thought that the pureblood had been right in his evaluation of himself, even at the age of 13 Kaname was definitely not a child.

He had better say something to appease him get rid of that frightening look on his face "I have one _real _friend you could say, she is my father's human ward she lives here at the mansion with us."

Kaname's expression changed –thank goodness- to one of extreme curiosity, with his eyebrows raised he asked "A human ward? Why does your father keep a human ward? What is special about her?"

Hanabusa shrugged "I don't know, she's been here since she was 5 years old, we grew up beside each other. Yuki is fun to tease and she-"

Kaname cut him off "Her name is Yuki? Yuki what? and what does she look like?"

Hanabusa suddenly felt like the pureblood's interest in Yuki was more than just _friendly _curiosity, so he kept his expression as neutral as he could make it and gave vague answers. He felt like if he told any details about Yuki she would be in danger of some sort, and that very thought made him sick to his stomach with fear.

"Yuki's last name is Saito. She is small with short brown hair and dark eyes." He finished, Kaname was looking at him expectantly. He wanted more information, however before Kaname could speak Hanabusa changed the subject

"Do you play chess? I play most days although I tend to beat my tutors very easily. It would be an honor to play against someone such as your self my Lord."

Kaname hadn't expected this proposal, but he smiled at the blonde noble and took him up on the offer. They set up the board, Kaname as White and Hanabusa as Black and began to play. During the game they both knew the other was assessing and analysing the others move to see what it told them about their personality.

"Chess is not just a game, you understand. It can be applied to life in order to achieve your goals. You use and manipulate all the pieces at your disposal to your advantage" Kaname said as he moved his white knight to take Hanabusa's pawn.

"I understand Lord Kaname." Hanabusa moved his black queen into position for the offensive attack.

"Have you ever heard of an ex-hunter named Kaien Cross?" white rook to a defensive position to protect the king.

That unexpected question startled Hanabusa 'what was he thinking?' "Yes I have. He retired from the hunter's association a while back to start a school did he not?" Black Knight takes white pawn.

Kaname nodded "This school is establishing a night class specifiacally for vampires and in a years time I will attend" white bishop takes black knight "I ask you then, as you do have a brilliant mind, that you would attend this school as well."

Black queen takes white rook. Check. "Well I would need to speak with my father about it-"

"Your father has already agreed to send you, I was merely asking out of courtesy" White pawn takes black pawn to protect King. No longer check.

Hanabusa stared at the pureblood suddenly very aware of his situation in both the game and his life. He was trapped.

"Very well. If I might ask my Lord what type of work exactly we would be doing at this school. Also I was under the impression that humans attended as well." Black bishop moves to threaten white pawn.

"It would mostly be high level research and yes humans will be attending. The purpose of the school will be to promote co-existence between humans and vampires. I take it you have no problem with this philosophy since you live with a human girl." He paused and smiled "Here is an idea, I will speak to your father about having Yuki enrolled at the school too." White bishop takes black queen "Checkmate."

* * *

><p>AN I do play chess, have done for years, and played myself while writing to get an authentic feel to the game.

This had not been beta-ed please forgive if there is any mistakes, I did go over it but there might be a few errors I missed.

Reviews make me update faster and run around my house flapping like a seagull

Also a thanks to my french speaking reader who corrected me I will fix the mistake in chapter 4. Merci beacoup!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Ok so a bit of a time jump from the last chapter to now (4 years actually) In which; Hanabusa has been a member of the night class and Yuki a member of the day class, because of her casual association with vampires she is on the disciplinary committee and in turn becomes acquainted with ***drumroll* **Zero. Everyone's favourite, happy, smiley (not) level D.

Yuki however is not the same as the anime/manga , because of her upbringing she is going to be different inpersonality mainly she will be a lot more forward and confident in her speech. She won't be as helpless (head over heels for her bro) as she sometimes seems in the anime.

* * *

><p>In class Yuki sat paying rapid attention to what the teacher was saying. Languages was her best subject as she was already fluent in 6 different tongues, she considered herself quite the fast learner when it came to learning someone else's native speech. Suddenly behind her she heard a soft grunt, actually it was more like a soft snore.<p>

Yuki inwardly sighed "Zero, Zero" Yuki was whispered trying not to disturb the teachers lesson as zero was so adequately doing.

"Zero you're being unnecessarily loud, so if you wanna sleep please try to be quieter"

Zero suddenly looked up with his head tilted to the side, with a typical Zero-esque scowl placed firmly on his face and his silver hair tousled from leaning down on his arm

"What's up with you Saito, trying to match intellect levels with your boyfriend"

Yuki snapped back louder than Zero had been talking

"He is not my boyfriend!"

Giggles spread out through the classroom at Yuki's exclamation. She blushed beet red, apologized profusely to the teacher and sat down. She didn't want to even look at Zero for fear she might slap his stupid face. Zero had of course been referring to Aidou or 'Idol'- as his day class admirers knew the blond.

Over the years with the distance between the day and night class Yuki only really saw Hanabusa (or Aidou as he was known at the academy) at holidays back at the mansion, galas and balls or the Aidou family summer house. He occasionally sneaked out of his classes to visit her on patrol but Kaname Kuran always turned up and would reprimand and humiliate Aidou in front of her and Zero. So he eventually stopped his little visits.

Yuki always wondered why it bothered Kuran so much that Aidou always left classes. It wasn't that other vampires didn't wander off, they did, but anytime Aidou wandered off he always got a really harsh punishment. Yuki had come to the conclusion that as handsome and mysterious as Kaname Kuran was, she did not like him one bit.

Yuki hadn't realised she had let her mind wander and before she knew it the bell rang.

"Damn! I need to get those last few notes. Zero!" she ran after Zero down the hallway.

Yuki didn't really have any friends at cross academy since she had a very busy schedule. Between classes at the academy, patrolling at night, private lessons from tutors employed by Lord Aidou and her unfortunately close relationship to one Hanabusa Aidou she was pretty unpopular with other girls. So Zero was her only source for academic catch up.

"Zero did you get the last bit of the lesson?"

Zero didn't even look at her and scoffed "Hmph were you not paying attention, that's not like you. Was your mind wandering to that stupid vampire?" Even though it was a question it was said more like a statement.

"You've already had one rise out of me today Zero you're not getting another so you can quit trying " Yuki was getting irritated with her partner and she held out her hand expectantly waiting for the notes. Zero sighed and gave them to her

"You better have them back to me by patrol tonight" and with that he stormed off, moody as ever.

Yuki rolled her eyes and made her way to her private lesson in one of the empty classrooms. Vampire ethics and laws tonight for an hour with Nagasaki (Yuki inwardly groaned - she hated that woman) before changeover then patrol in the delightful company of the silver haired, gun totting delinquent all night. Fantastic.

* * *

><p>The sun started to go down and Aidou rolled over in bed. Wait the sun was already setting. Aidou jumped out of bed like a rocket, he was late for class, Kaname would punish him in some creative way (again), the changeover would be happening right now and he was still in his blue bunny PJ's.<p>

"Atatsuki! What is with not waking me up? We share a room it is your honor bound duty as my cousin to make me up when I sleep in!" Atatsuki who was making sure his shirt was suitably messy merely looked at his 17 year old cousin- who was ranting and storming around the room getting ready – and just raised a confused eyebrow.

"I need to look perfect for my fans. They expect me to be perfect, I need to look perfect." Aidou was flinging shirts to the side, looking for cufflinks and tiepins and in about 5 minutes flat he looked what most people would class as devilishly handsome.

"Uugghhh I am a mess look at me Atatsuki" Aidou put his hand to his face in despair "I look utterly unkempt, what _will_ my fans think of me. I will no longer be their '_Idol'. _You're the messy one not me. I am always perfect, I have to be perfect..." Aidou continued muttering words of perfection under his breath until he was ready.

Atatsuki didn't warrant his cousin's daily outburst with a response instead he just rolled his eyes and walked downstairs completely ignoring Aidou.

Aidou frowned and muttered profanities under his breath at Atatsuki as he walked downstairs for the changeover.

Although the night classes that he took part in were enjoyable having to sit through them with Lord Kaname's eyes boring into the back of his head was something he found awfully uncomfortable.

Ever since he had started at Cross academy he found that Kaname had a high tolerance for most vampires who were beneath him, but when it came to Aidou he became very frustrated and frequently lost his temper at him. Which in turn displayed a tiny amount of the utter raw power that Kaname kept on a leash at all times. Aidou himself did not think that most of the thing he had done had warranted such a reaction. Most of the times it was because he had corrected someone or pointed out a mistake in a calculation for the biochemical formula for the new blood tablets, of which Aidou had been almost solely responsible for.

He was proud of his creation it was his brainchild and if his assistants didn't understand the formulas and patterns correctly then they should be told outright. The pureblood didn't like this attitude that Aidou took with most other vampires, but Aidou had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't just his attitude with other _vampires _that pestered him.

Aidou considered himself a highly observant person most of the times noticing things that others didn't like for example the dangerous level D that was skulking around Yuki all the time - and in the day class no less. He figured though that headmaster Cross had a good reason for him being there and didn't raise the issue.

The one thing he did have a probem with though, was the way a purebood of Kaname Kuran's status would look at and talk to Yuki. She was nothing special, yet he treated her like a princess. Over the years Aidou had come to care for Yuki - in his own way. So whenever Aidou tried to talk to Yuki at changeover, or smile kindly at her or (shock horror) touch her. Kaname Kuran would lose it.

Aidou was approaching the gates and feeling in a particularly mischievous mood tonight, decided to speak to Yuki. He hadn't spoken to her since the last Aidou Household Gala and that was a good 2 months ago.

"The day class girls sound pretty excited tonight is something special happening?" Aidou asked his cousin inquisitively. Atatsuki merely shrugged

"I dunno. It's a Friday?"

Aidou stopped as he waited for the doors of the Moon Dormitory to be opened anticipating what he was going to say to Yuki when he saw her. Kaname however must be able to read minds (Aidou had longed suspected this but he had no proof). The dark ominous pureblood came up and stood next the blond, Kaname dwarfed him height wise as his burgundy eyes coldly looked down at him.

"Good evening Aidou." His tone was cold and sharp, none of the patronizing warmth used when talking to the other night class members. "I need you to stay at the moon dormitory tonight" Aidou looked confused at him " I have some research which I know only you will be capable of understanding and organizing." He handed him a thick folder containing various dates, pictures and notes.

"Lord Kaname, I thought I was meant to be instructing the rest of the night class on the next stage of the distribution process for the blood tablets." over to his right Aidou heard several branches snapping and looked as Kanames eyes glowed slightly

"However my Lord if you want me to do this I will of course go right away" he bowed and walked hastily back in the direction of the moon dormitories. Aidou knew better than to invoke the rage of a pureblood.

* * *

><p>"Alright get back now!" Yuki was blowing her whistle and trying her best to keep the screaming fan girls away from the doors as they began to open "Zero! Help me over here please!" she shouted over her shoulder, but Zero really looked like he couldn't be bothered with what he considered to be a 'total joke'. Saying that however, he shot the day class girls a serious death glare and they instantly backed up and cleared the path. Yuki ran over to him.<p>

"Thanks for nothing Zero, you never help at changeover."

Zero looked at her " If you were stronger and not so much of a midget it wouldn't be such a problem."

Yuki frowned at her silver haired partner and looked and the night class coming out.

Aidou wasn't there.

She had been hoping to speak to him since she hadn't seen him in ages. Suddenly Kaname Kuran was at her side.

"Hello Yuki how are you this fine evening?" he smiled sickly sweet at her. Yuki had never liked this vampire nor will she ever, he always seemed…fake, in the sense that his smile was not a really a pleasant kind one, but one that he felt the need to show _her. _

"Um…good evening Kaname. I'm fine thank you for asking, although I was wondering where Hanab-I mean Aidou is? I was hoping to talk to him since we haven't spoken to each other in a while what with us both being busy and everything." Yuki heard some large branches snapping in the forest behind her and turned her head, vigilant that it might be an intruder. When she was sure it was nothing, she realized she had been ignoring the pureblood and turned back to him "Sorry Kaname I thought I heard something… never mind, so um about Aidou?" she raised her eyebrows questioningly at him and he seemed irritated for a second.

"He is doing some important work for me and will be for some time. I cannot tell you when he will be finished, my sincerest apologies Yuki." The pureblood said in his sweet tone and nodded his head slightly. Yuki instantly felt a million eyes both human and vampire on her and she started to feel flustered and embarrassed.

"Ehh, it's fine really it was just- um I was just going to –hehe I um…" she trailed off, when her sentence was suddenly finished by Zero "She was going to ask Blondie out on a date, weren't you Yuki." Zero knew that Yuki's association with the blonde noble rattled Kaname's bones (it rattled his too).

"What! Zero shut it!" Yuki screamed at him and ran off saying she would see him during patrols, but the very fact that Yuki had not denied what Zero had said was enough to enrage the pureblood standing before him.

* * *

><p>AN

Ooooo Cliffy. I felt the time jump was needed as it was becoming really slow and the pace needed to pick up. Fluff is good for one shots but when there is a plot it needs a faster pace.

Also this chapter is noticeably longer. Mainly because one of my reviewers requested such and I agree with said reviewer my chapters were a bit short so this one is the size of a small essay.

Plus I wrote this while in the office so lets hope my boss doesn't follow me on here.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Right so I start by apologising profusely for lack of updates, but 2 jobs, a screenplay and learning Japanese for my moving there next year is incredibly time-consuming (being an adult is very hard never grow up if you can help it).

Aaaaannnyway – we last left our heroine running off in a childish huff because of Zero's taunting and Kaname's ridiculous jealousy. As for our hero, he's stuck inside the moon dormitory doing research for Lord Broody.

* * *

><p>The moon was high and it was a clear night as the silver light streamed through the windows of one the many studies in the moon dormitory. Aido always chose this particular study. It was in a position that in the day it never got the sun but at night always had the moon, and he found it a pleasant sort of atmosphere. Like every other room in the dorm it was decorated with deep mahoganies, velvets, thick carpets and tall curtains parted on the elegantly designed windows. Aido had now come to the point in his research where it was no longer all organized on his desk but instead spread out on the floor in a semi-circle around him while he sat crossed legged on the thick carpet. He only tended to revert to this when he was truly stuck on a problem, it was what he done as a child when learning how to compose complex chemical and biological compounds, seeing everything around him made it easier to connect the dots, so to speak. His mind was fully focused and not one thing could bring him out of his palace of logic (the place in his mind he went to when really racking his brain). He was so focused he hadn't noticed that Akatsuki had been standing in the doorway for the past 32 minutes calling his name. Aido only noticed his cousin when he looked up to visualize the microbiological formula he was working on and caught a sight in his peripherals not associated with the studies décor.<p>

"Akatsuki" Aido was slowly coming out of his mind "What do you want? You of all people should know better than to interrupt me when I am working."

Akatsuki paid no heed to Aido's rude tone or annoyed face but instead grabbed a chair and placed it down in front of Aido and his spread out documents, he sat down slowly and with a grim expression on his face. At this Aido was at full attention. Something was wrong. His cousin usually the personification of cool was agitated and worried. Was Luca ok? Sudden worry for his dear cousin went through his thoughts, as in his mind this was the only thing that could shake Akatsuki. Akatsuki seemed to sense this and said before Aido could speak

"Luca's fine Aido, but there was an incident…now I want you to promise me to not act irrationally when I tell you about it" His tone was firm and serious not betraying any emotion. Aido stood up and grabbed a seat himself as he positioned it opposite his cousin.

"Alright. I promise." Aido never acted irrationally so this was an easy promise to make. Akatsuki took a deep sigh and spoke

"There was an attack, level E vampires breached the walls. Of course the guardians were on patrol-" Aido's face paled he knew what was coming but he didn't want to hear it, Akatsuki continued

"-we managed to get there in time but the damage was pretty bad…Yuki was badly hurt, the hunter was as well but he's still conscious and will heal." The rational part of Aido's mind switched to autopilot

"In what way was Yuki hurt? and where is she just now?" At this question Akatsuki looked down at his shoes and was silent. Aido's voice was sharp and clipped but laced with anger.

"Akatsuki! In what way was Yuki hurt? and where is she now?!" His cousin looked up and in a very matter-of-fact manner stated "Her left leg was chewed and mauled, also there is a significantly deep and large scratch across her torso. She is currently in the infirmary with Cross and Lord Kaname." At this Aido bolted at vampire speed out of the window of the study causing his papers to fly everywhere.

_Earlier that Evening _

Yuki was still fuming from Zero's earlier comment about asking Hanabusa out on a date and as such was quite happy he was playing hooky tonight. As much as Zero was her friend, sometimes he could be an annoying pain in the butt. It wasn't as if the idea of going out with Hanabusa repulsed her, but what really annoyed her about Zero's comment is just how much truth there was behind it. Yuki had seriously thought about asking Hanabusa out before Zero mentioned it.

Over the years living with him she had grown to like his overly logical mind, his loyalty, and even the adoring quirk he had of being an uber perfectionist about everything. The only thing – well things – that put her off was his arrogance and his playboy attitude. She wanted to think that the playboy attitude was an act to cover up his insecurities, but when she thought back to the last Aido Household Gala she sincerely doubted this. He had danced with at least 8 different girls all Yuki's age or older by a few years, and he had swept them off of their feet with his graceful dancing and sweet whispers. Of course _she_ hadn't been asked to dance, because she was the human ward of the noble Aido family and only seen at these Gala's at Lord Aido's discretion. It would be seen as scandal if he approached her at a vampire gala and legitimately acknowledged her existence in such an intimate way.

Yuki realized that she had, again, wandered off course and she probably needed to find Zero now as they both needed to do their jobs as guardians. Weaving her way through the trees she could see the lights of the moon dormitory in the distance and walked back towards the building Artemis safe at her thigh.

She suddenly heard a snap of a twig in front of her by a few meters. Bringing Artemis out and taking an offensive stance she moved slowly forward, bracing herself for what was there. Yuki backed herself against a tree and crouched down low as to peer round without getting caught.

"I can smell your perfume y'know, it's not very smart of you to wear such a strong scent when hunting vampires." It was Zero. Yuki brought down Artemis to her side and relaxed.

"We don't hunt vampires Zero, we patrol the academy grounds to prevent vampires from attacking the students, where have you been anyway?" her tone, usually friendly, was slightly cooler than usual - she reminded herself of Hanabusa when he was upset with someone. Zero seemed to pick this up

"Still in a mood with me? You need to lighten up I was only saying it to annoy Kuran."

Yuki frowned "Yeah well you shouldn't annoy Kuran, he is a Pureblood vampire Zero he could hurt you, if he wanted."

Zero smirked at her and leaned down to her level "Huhmp I'd like to see him try Yuki, if Kuran tried to attempt violence on campus he'd be violating his own terms of the peace he so _desperately _craves, so that means I can tease the beast as much as I want."

"He's not a beast Zero!" Yuki always got annoyed when Zero started down this path and they always ended up having the same argument.

"God, how many times have I told you! They are beasts in human form and they have to be destroyed" although Zero said this with fervor there was an emotion that Yuki didn't quite recognize (as always).

She stamped her foot down like an angry child "I live with them, they took me in when I had no memory of what happened to me or my family, the headmaster trusts them and so do I. I mean, look at Hanabusa he would never _ever _hurt me, he may seem cold and arrogant at times but he really is kind and good at heart."

Zero stood straight and crossed his arms "You really do have such a schoolgirl crush on him don't you" Yuki's face flared red "he's an ass Yuki, you deserve someone a million times better than an idiot vampire playboy." Zero was standing looking at her with a serious look on his face his tone suddenly quiet "You can never be with a vampire Yuki, as soon as they got close to you they would devour you, rip into your neck and drain your blood. So…so just give up crushing on Blondie and go for someone normal ok."

Tears suddenly sprung to Yuki's face not in sadness but in anger and her fists were shaking from fury "You don't know anything Zero! Stop thinking you're such a know-it-all about how they would act! You have no idea! You've never lived with them or spent genuine time with them without insulting or fighting them!" Yuki was shouting now at the top of her lungs emotions running her brain and mouth "Your just Jealous that I like Hanabusa and not you!" As soon as she said it Yuki instantly regretted it. "Zero…I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"

Zero turned his head away from her " Yeah you did Yuki, yeah you meant it, and for the record" he paused "Yeah I am Jealous of Aido, because I like you Yuki and I worry about you, I would never want you with a vampire even if that means I-" He stopped mid sentence and didn't bother to finish, he simply turned and walked away.

Yuki stood standing for a couple of minutes in shock at what she had just heard before she fully realized she wasn't on her own. She heard a deep guttural growl from behind her and instinctively spun round Artemis at the ready. She was nowhere near quick enough. Yuki gasped as a feral level E pounced at her, but she misjudged where it was aiming for instead of a high aim at her neck it went for her legs she swung her left leg out in a roundhouse kick but the level E grabbed it tearing into her leg with the viciousness of a rabid wolf

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" screaming erupted in the small woodland opening as she fell to the ground with a thump hitting her head on the way. Suddenly Yuki had another noise added to her sensory overload – gunshots - Zero. The level E was still chewing, sucking and licking at her leg and blood was staining the green grass around her red, Yuki was trying her hardest to swing Artemis at the monster but only succeeded in irritating the rabid beast further. A beast. It was a beast in human form.

She felt warm liquid seep through her knee-high socks and felt it on her skin – Yuki was badly bleeding she could feel her energy waning. It swiped at her chest and blood crimson red, spurted forward on to the thing and then suddenly it wasn't there. Her pain was everywhere Yuki couldn't move and she felt blood pooling beneath her. Dark patches appeared in Yuki's vision and she let fear and red warmth consume her body. The last thing she sees is dark brown hair and burgundy eyes much like her own filled with pure unadulterated fury, and a magnitude of concern, and the last thing she hears is her hunter friends' voice shouting towards her - stay awake stay awake – she makes out, then darkness.

* * *

><p>AN – So stuff happened in this chapter. The action sequence I went over and found something to add each time I enjoy writing action more than romance since I'm better at it. I imagine Aido has a photographic memory and most people with this ability have a place in their heads where they can associate sensory memories and images to remember facts hence the 'palace of logic'. Now that I have an entire weekend free (my god this is amazing) I may be able to knock out 2 chapters in the next two days here's hoping.

Sincerely at your disposal

A.S.

P.s Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Updates are quick when reviews fly in. Thank you to those who reviewed it means a lot to me. So we pick up where we left off.

Regards

A.S.

* * *

><p>Aido was running as fast as he possibly could to reach the infirmary. Every inch of rationality and reason in his body was screaming against this action because of what Lord Kaname's reaction would be, but the emotional part of his brain didn't give a rats ass about Kuran's reaction. A friend (well more than friend in his mind) whom he cared about, deeply, had just been mauled by a level E. Rationality and reason were the last things on his mind. Akatsuki had said that the wounds had been to her left leg and her torso – Aido's medical mind went into overdrive – most likely her gastrocnemius and soleus calf muscles were torn and Yuki would need extensive physical therapy. In regards to damage to the torso he would need to see the wound before he came to any certain conclusions.<p>

Aido reached the infirmiry door, but just as he was about to storm the place he stopped stock still as he came to a realization. What if Lord Kaname had already healed her? What if Yuki was beyond help and in order to save her Kuran had given her his blood? This thought made Aido's stomach twist and churn, if this happened she would forever be bound to Kuran and would feel a desire to be with him. Eventually reason won over his mind as it always did when it came to matters that concerned the pureblood vampire – Aido had to tread carefully in there. He knocked on the door twice and entered

"Lord Kaname" he bowed deeply as he acknowledged Lord Kaname's place above him in the hierarchy "Headmaster Cross. What is Yuki's status?" better to sound like he was here to offer objective medical advice rather than as a concerned friend. Even though the question was directed at Cross it was Kuran who answered

"Her vitals are holding Aido, I healed the minor cuts, bruises and I stopped the bleeding as soon as I found her however the Headmaster's wishes for me are to allow the healing process to be as natural as possible."

Aido inwardly sighed in relief, he had not given her his blood "Well My Lord Kaname that would make sense, Yuki is human after all, treating her in any other way apart from that which is normal for her species may have adverse side effects. Vampire biology is not as well understood as that of human and is still being researched. Using a vampiric treatment for human afflictions could be dangerous."

"Is that your opinion as a vampiric biomedical researcher or as a _friend_ Aido?"

Kaname's glare was unmistakable to everyone in the small ward and his tone was growing increasingly agitated. He was clearly annoyed by Aido's presence and did not want his medical opinion. Cross looked worried as a pane of glass in the windows started to crack slightly

"Kaname, Hanabusa is no doubt worried for Yuki, but having him on hand will be useful. He has an extensive knowledge of both vampire and human physiology and will hopefully be able to help Yuki in rehabilitation. I'm assuming that Yuki will need some form of rehabilitation, am I correct Aido?" Before Aido could speak Kaname stood up taking a very offensive stance and a commanding aura oozed from his being.

"This lesser vampire will have no part in Yuki's healing process, I will allow him access tonight to asses the physical damage, but rest assured it will be me making sure that Yuki returns to full health." Both Cross and Aido were surprised by this outburst. Lord Kaname Kuran was never one to pull rank on those that followed him, hence why he was revered and feared. For a pureblood that did not need to actively order his subjects was a pureblood in utter control of his whims and emotions. The fact that Kuran had directly ordered Aido to be nowhere near Yuki meant that he was losing control.

'So it was not a good time to rile his temper' thought Aido. Obediently Aido bent the knee

"As you command Lord Kaname I will assess Yuki's full medical state and draw up a plan that would best promote her healing, you may follow it if you wish." He did not say 'you need to follow this in order for her to heal' he was not going to tell Lord Kaname what to do when he was not in full control of the massive amount of power he commanded. Cross stood up a somber look on his usually jovial face.

"Kaname it's best if we leave Aido to his work, we have one of the level E's trapped. It would be beneficial if we questioned him about who sent him - if anyone - and if there was an agenda, while we still can" Cross moved to the door while Kaname stood, still in the same offensive stance "Kaname…come lets not waste time when there could be a real danger." At this he seemed to snap back to himself

"Of course, your right Headmaster." And with that Aido was left alone with Yuki to 'assess the damage'.

He immediately ran over and yanked back the curtain barely able to contain his emotions anymore, but what his eyes were met with made his noble vampire blood run cold. Yuki lay there her face pale, eyelashes fluttering in an uneasy sleep. Her leg was bandaged and hoisted to prevent further blood loss and clotting, but it was her body that was a mess. Five deep gashes lay across her body her skin that was shredded like pale ribbons, the blood had seeped through the dressing. A mess. That was the only way to describe her. In the space of 60 seconds _his_ beautiful Yuki had been reduced to a bloody mess.

An indiscernible sound choked out of Aido's throat sounding something like a cross between a hiccup and a cry. No. Rationality, reason, objectivity. His coping mechanisms ran through his head like a mantra. Rationality, reason, objectivity. He picked up the clipboard at the end of the cast iron bed to see what drugs the no doubt incompetent nurse had given her. 50ml of OxyContin for the leg pain 10ml of Celebrex, and 10ml of Dilaudid this was probably more focused to the chest pain. There was a more in depth and extensive list of drugs that the nurse wanted to give Yuki.

Aido simply tore off this paper from the clipboard and threw it in the bin and re-wrote his own list. His initial assumption about her calf muscles being torn was correct on closer inspection of the x-ray's and notes. He took a seat beside her and went to his palace of logic in his mind where he could think clearly and without distraction. He needed to come up with a rehab plan and schedule that would allow for him to be with Yuki for at least some small part without Kuran losing control and taking it out on him physically, because although Aido was cheeky towards Kaname at times he knew when to stop and wear the mask of loyalty. He was not stupid he knew he could never win against the pureblood in combat.

* * *

><p>Yuki wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for but when she opened her eyes she saw blonde hair and focused turquoise eyes, these were not the features she had seen when she blacked out. The dark hair and burgandy eyes had belonged to Kaname Kuran. Her mind was fuzzy, but she was pretty sure she should be in pain. Funnily enough though she didn't really feel anything just kinda woozy and relaxed.<p>

"Hanabusa?" no response maybe she was seeing what she wanted to see. Imagining Hanabusa would make her feel better, just knowing he was here made her feel good even if he was a mirage. With the drugs running through her system Yuki started talking to the imaginary Hanabusa "I'm glad you're here Hanabusa I was worried I wouldn't see you again. 'Cause you know Hanabusa I want you to dance with me sometime, at a party, in front of all those noble vampire girls and make them watch me dance with you" Yuki was just mumbling now an effect of the drugs making her spout words without thinking. The still hallucination of Hanabusa blinked and looked up with surprise

"Yuki? Your awake." Quiet shock was evident in his voice he didn't think that she would wake up so soon (it had only been, what, 4 hours), she must be strong. He had not heard her previous comment about the dancing and he subconsciously took Yuki's hand in his own and put his forehead down to it resting it there in relief. Yuki now aware that this was in fact Hanabusa and not an imaginary Hanabusa, pulled her hand out from underneath his and absentmindedly stroked down the right hand side of his face repeatedly.

Aido was fully aware that it was the drugs making her so comfortable doing this; she would have never done it otherwise. Aido knew that this would most likely never happen again, so being selfish at heart he continued to let Yuki stroke his face and play with his hair.

"You have really soft hair, you must have a good shampoo do you use conditioner as well?"

Aido smiled and chuckled at the questions that ran through her mind in her drugged state "Yes Yuki I use conditioner."

"Hanabusaaa?" she dragged the last syllable of his name out

"Mmhmm?" he placed his hand over hers as she stilled it on his cheek and closed his eyes – quite content.

"Why didn't _you_ help me? Why was it Kaname Kuran? I don't like him he's creepy and he always seems so fake" Aido couldn't help it and snorted with laughter at this comment, if Lord Kaname heard 'his precious Yuki' speak of him this way who knows how he would react. However he straightened his face at the seriousness of the question

"I was working Yuki and I was so focused I didn't even smell your blood when it was in the air, I really am sorry."

"Ooooohhh you were in your logic house or somethin' right"

"Actually it's a palace of logic not a house, a house couldn't hold my intellect" Aido said this matter of fact but did not move from the comfortable position with Yuki, hands still together resting on his cheek. Aido felt that this was one of the most natural things in the world - apart from the drugs and the grievous wounds. Just talking about nothing important it seemed so calming and reminded him of when they were younger when they would talk about silly things. Things that - at the time - were so important but now were just a distant memory. Aido's mind suddenly switched back to medical mode and his tone became professional.

"How are you feeling? Apart from very hazy is there any pain?"

"Nnnnnooope I feel just fine. What exactly happened anyway? I can't really remember."

"A level E attacked you while you were patrolling...it went for your leg and scratched at your chest...you fought back bravely but they were too wild and rabid. All they wanted was your blood." Aido deliberately didn't mention the hunter as he didn't want her focused on someone other than him, selfish he knew, but he just didn't want that irritating self-loathing former human spoiling this moment.

"A scary vampire" Yuki was starting to drift back off to sleep "They're beasts in human form…" Yuki's hand fell back to the bed from Aido's face. Aido was staring at Yuki shocked. He had never heard her say something so unpleasant and slightly insulting before, he assumed it was the drugs, but opiates usually bring out truths as your brain is too muddled to lie. Genuinely thrown off by the comment he wondered if she now felt horror towards vampires after the attack, she had said she found Kuran creepy but then that was understandable as he lingered about Yuki like a bad smell.

'Beasts in human form' he certainly was not a beast true there were moments in his prepubescent years before he physically matured that he found himself craving Yuki's blood just wanting to bite into her neck and drink deep and plentiful. His father however said this was a normal part of vampire puberty and nothing to be ashamed of. Aido looked down at the schedule he had drawn up for Lord Kaname and the incompetent medical staff and decided that this was probably the last time he would see her in while. So being the selfish, arrogant noble vampire that he is, Hanabusa Aido thought it only right that he bend down and place a gentle kiss on Yuki's sleeping lips knowing that it would, no, could never be reciprocated.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later.

Yuki had shown, in her mind, extreme amounts of patience. Patience in her recovery from the gruesome injuries suffered at the hands of a level E and patience in being able not to flip out at Kaname Kuran lecherously fawning over her 24/7.

Kuran had insisted in helping her personally with the healing process. This insistence was against the doctors wishes as he had been told that she did need individual recovery time at points. Kuran ignored these wishes however stating that he knew that Yuki would get better faster with him around. Granted, there was some weird method to his madness as the doctors were shocked at how fast she was making a recovery.

They were also slightly baffled. By all rights the scars that were left should have been much, much deeper, a chunk of her torso should be missing and pretty much all the muscle in her calf should be gone. Instead what was left was five long scars across her chest, however they seemed superficial, as if the cuts had not been as deep as they were. One of the nurses had said it looked like they had been tatooed on her skin. Her leg was a lot worse for wear. You could see the ugly scarring and deformation where the level E had gnawed at it like a rabid wolf, but she could still walk on it albeit slowly at the current time, but she was getting stronger everyday.

This was a surprise for everyone as the predicted chance of her walking without constant aid was slim. Yuki had been told she looked awful the night of the attack but many of the cuts and bruises had been skin deep and healed quickly. Yuki had initially thought that Kuran was giving her his blood or healing her with his pureblood powers which she was strongly opposed to, she didn't want any part of that pompous, self-important, creepy pureblood inside her. When confronted about it Kuran denied that he was giving her his blood or using any 'magic'.

The headmaster had still seemed mighty suspicious about what it was exactly that was speeding her recovery so, but it wasn't harming her so the headmaster let the matter drop. For now.

One person Yuki had not seen since the night of the attack was Aido. When she had asked Kuran about him, how he was doing, what he was up to and when he would come see her, Kuran answered that Aido was currently abroad working on a new form of synthetic blood and he did not know when he would return. No more was said on the matter and anytime she brought Aido up in conversation Kuran visibly stiffened and his demeanor became irritable. Needless to say she'd had the vase in her room replaced more than once.

"Yuki are you listening to me?" Kuran tilted his oh-so-concerned head to the right as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Lord Kaname I wasn't even aware you were talking to me…" he blinked rapidly at this "…must be the drugs I guess." She added a smile and matched his head tilt for good measure.

"Well try to pay attention Yuki just because you are in bed does not mean you can skip out on your classes." He looked down at the textbook and without looking up said "And Yuki I've told you, call me Kaname. You do not owe me any fealty as I am not your Lord."

In the time spent with Kuran, Yuki had discovered that unlike the vampires in his service, she could get away with saying pretty much anything to him (as long as she didn't mention Aido). She took full advantage of it.

"True but I don't feel comfortable calling you just 'Kaname' it doesn't sound right"

He calmly shut the book and placed it on the side table "In what way doesn't it sound right Yuki? Do Tell". He always spoke in such a calm coddling manner and it irked Yuki beyond reason.

"It just doesn't." A plain statement.

He smiled and chuckled at this "This seems like hardly a reason Yuki, come now tell me why you wont call me by my name."

Yuki knew that if she said what she was thinking something would break. "Because I was brought up with the Aido's and I'm used to hearing you addressed as Lord Kaname, even when you weren't actually present. Mrs. Nagasaki always said to address a pureblood with the proper respect lest you loose your head."

As predicted Kuran's eyes had narrowed, but instead of the vase breaking this time the windows rattled as if a strong wind had hit them. Usually when the Aido's or their son was mentioned Kuran got slightly irritated, calmed down and changed the subject, this time however he continued on the subject his body perfectly still and his eyes never leaving hers. His voiced dipped to a smooth low timbre.

"Tell me Yuki, what makes you care so for Aido. Surely you are aware of his reputation for going after girls." before Yuki could interject Kuran continued the same sickly sweet voice, like thick treacle "I can understand you caring for him in a sense but surely his arrogance and vanity is not an attractive quality. He may be smart and resourceful but even you must recognize his inability to take anything seriously" his tone softened as he saw Yuki's expression change from one of confidence to one of confusion "Although I sent Aido to work away he is not without free time he could have come back and seen you anytime he wished, he simply did not."

Yuki was going to come back with a sharp retort, but something stopped her and she considered Kurans words – they were true. And it hurt. The only people who had visited her were Zero, the headmaster, Akatsuki (when on guard duty) and Kaname Kuran.

Yuki thought for a minute, sure Hanabusa was a joker, sarcastic and care-free but that was an act he put on. He really tried hard at his studies and he did take things seriously. She knew a different side to him didn't she? Or had Yuki been as taken in by his act as everyone else had. Even though they grew up together and attended galas, when they hit their teen years he had become more withdrawn into his experiments and science. It was only when he had started at Cross academy had he become more of a public social butterfly rather than just the formal social behavior for vampire gatherings. The doubt was starting to weight heavily in her mind. Lord Kaname wouldn't lie about this. Purebloods – she had been taught – were honorable.

While Yuki sat steaming in her emotions. Kaname Kuran looked at her sympathy in his eyes

"Yuki I realize that this must be hard for you to hear, and I'm truly sorry if these words have hurt you that was not my intention."

Yuki didn't respond she was frowning sat up but hunched over feeling rather tired all of a sudden.

"You seem tired, I will leave the textbook here for you to read when you are more energetic." He got up out of the ugly looking infirmary chair and fixed his three-piece suit before turning to leave "And Yuki if you need anything, anything at all you need only ask."

Yuki looked at him as he gracefully walked out the door his shoes clicking as she heard him walk down the corridor.

Alone, she suddenly became intently fixed on staring at the pale green wall in front of her, which upon hung a picture of a boat sailing on a calm sea. It was ironic really, this picture did little to calm her it just made her angrier, how could someone be so calm that they could paint that. It looked so serene without worry or care; it seemed confident, arrogant in its stillness and perfection. Yuki picked up her water cup on her bedside table and threw it at the picture "Ugh stupid boat!"

Yuki had questioned why Aido hadn't come to see her but had assumed he was too busy. With confirmation from Kaname that he was busy - but not so busy he couldn't travel here - she felt hurt. Hurt that he wouldn't even bother his blonde backside to come and see her.

Kaname. She had just called him Kaname in her head. It didn't sound that weird. She was after all just taking away Lord from what she usually said.

"Kaname" she said it quietly outloud and the sound didn't feel as strange on her tongue as it normally did. She supposed it was from all the time he was spending with her. No matter how opposed to it she was and no matter how creepy he behaved sometimes, Yuki was grateful for company. Deciding that she was thinking too much Yuki breathed deep and thought she would try practice walking on her leg, she used her hips to swivel her legs round and hang off the side of the bed, she put her right leg down for support, and then slowly tried to put weight on her left leg. Immediately pain shot through her calf but it wasn't as bad as the last time she got up on her own. Slowly, putting very little weight on her left leg she moved over to the painting of the damn boat and took it down. This action left her out of breath and sweating. She really needed to get better soon so she could get back into shape not having done any exercise for three months had left her very unfit.

Hanabusa sat idly staring at his screen, leaning his face into his hand supported by an unceremoniously lazy elbow on his desk. His biochemical equation had been calculating for 27 minutes now and it was no closer to completion.

"Oi, Aido, wanna chuck me over that chocolate bar."

Aido picked up the sugary snack and flung it in the general direction of his lab assistant's exclamation. It hit him square in the forehead. Score one point for Aido.

"Y'know you could have just given me it, like a normal person instead of flinging it in ma face" the assistant's Scottish accent became more prominent when he was annoyed.

"My apologies Dougle-"

"Donald"

"Donald, but you did ask me to 'chuck it over' and that's what I did."

"Ach whatever grumpy breiks ah'm gaein fae a smoke."

Aido understood about 25% of that sentence, that 25% being 'whatever' and 'smoke', so he figured the assistant must have been heading outside of the lab to take a cigarette break. Hanabusa had been working in the west coast of Scotland now for near 3 months ever since they discovered that the level E who had attacked Yuki that night was after the formula for the blood tablets, however he had been a level D when he entered the grounds and upon sensing Yuki had simply degraded to level E.

The hunter had injured not killed him and under duress questioning from Lord Kaname and Headmaster Cross they had figured out that he was indeed sent by someone much more powerful and had been after Hanabusa's notes. Upon this discovery Kaname had immediately moved the research and distribution elsewhere. The blood tablet production labs were now operating out of Europe, however the research - Lord Kaname had said - was too precious to keep so close to the labs so instead had sent Aido to the back end of nowhere in rural Scotland, where he was off the grid and the risk of level E's or there benefactors getting their hands on the research was slim. Not that Hanabusa didn't like his temporary living situation, he found Scotland charming – at times. It was the fact that he was now a target for whoever was after the formula and its research. This meant that he couldn't go back to Cross academy at the moment otherwise he would put a lot of people in danger.

It was well known within vampire society that Hanabusa Aido genius son of Lord Nagamichi Aido had been the brain behind the blood tablets that the Ichijo family only distributed them and that Lord Kaname Kuran was merely the pureblood sponsor. Even Hanabusa himself had not kept quiet about his great scientific achievement, hell he was damn proud of it, but right now all he wanted, was to be back at Cross academy with Akatsuki and Yuki and everyone else. Simply put he was homesick.

Yuki, he really missed Yuki, the kind of way that it hurt his chest thinking about it and he couldn't concentrate on anything. He figured maybe the assistant had the right idea maybe he should take a break. He had been working solidly for nigh on 14 hours now and was getting little done.

Hanabusa stood up rubbed his face and moved to go outside for some air. He passed a mirror on his way up and looked at his appearance. He was a mess his shirt was un-tucked, his hair messily hung over his face - he had not had a haircut since he left the academy – and his complexion was ghostly white, apart from his eyes which had large dark shadows and puffy lids from extreme lack of sleep. He was a far cry away from the 'Idol' of Cross academy.

The assistant was outside in the cold evening wind and his cigarette smoke was blowing directly into Aido's face. He coughed and waved it away.

"Could you not blow that ghastly smelling cigarette smoke in my face, it's rather disgusting" while Aido did get irritated with the assistant, he was effective, smart and when he spoke it was direct and to the point, no side stepping pleasantries. Which meant in turn Aido did not have to pretend to be friendly and appeasing. Around this man he could be his prideful, sarcastic self and the assistant didn't care.

"Naw it's ma break if u dinnae want to get smoke in yer face stand up wind." Aido quickly moved upwind to avoid the stench and breathed in the clear frosty air. It wasn't raining today which was a pleaseant surprise as the weather usually swayed toward the cold and wet, tonight it was just cold. As the air stung against his face he considered what he might say to Yuki when he got to see her again. If he would tell her how he felt (affection?). It would make things more complicated than they already are.

Lord Kaname would see to it that only _his_ attentions toward Yuki were the ones that came to the forefront of her mind, he would not allow Aido anywhere near her if he made his intentions toward her romantic rather than friendly, the night of Yuki's attack had confirmed this. Still it baffled Aido, what would a pureblood as prolific as Kaname Kuran want with a human girl?

True she was the ward of a noble vampire family, but she wasn't anything spectacular if you looked at the subject objectively. She was pretty yes but not overly intelligent or unique. Her manner was clumsy and absentminded and she could not match a pureblood in terms of grace, elegance, poise, charm and sophistication. In fact she paled in comparison to him. So what was it about her that made her so special?

Aido thought for a moment it may be her blood. As this thought surfaced, others did too. Thoughts of her from when he used to crave her blood as a young teenager remembering when he was 14 and she had scraped her knee, how good her blood had smelled. It smelled like something only you can dream of. How his thoughts and eyes had shamefully lingered on her neck anytime he saw her. The more he thought of this the more he lost himself thinking of her, what he would say to her, how she would respond, what she would say what she would do, then how he would take her away and -

"You awright Hanabusa? Your eyes were glowin'." His assistants over familiar use of his first name brought him back down.

"Part of my being out here is so I do not have to deal with your jovial small talk and over familiarity with me. Please don't speak, you're annoying." Aido was irritated that the assistant had brought him back from his daydream, needless to say he was more than a little frustrated. He hadn't even seen a woman in nearly 3 months and male companionship was only good if said male had the same interests has him.

"Pal, lighten up, look yer obviously stressed and yer no being productive cos ae it" Aido glared a death glare, the assistant was really pushing it. "So why don't ye tell me wit the problem is, if anaehin' it will make yersel' feel better. Then we can actually dae some work."

"I am not telling you my problems." he waved his hand as smoke was blown in his face

"Why no?" the assistant – Donald? – was utterly calm his cigarette hanging loose in his hand "Look pal, for the past 10 hoors ye've no done anaehin' productive cos yer minds been elsewhere, so excuse me fer wantin' tae get some work done." Aido simply stared into the black endless moors in front of him he was not telling this overly Scottish man anything.

"Awright I'm gonnae guess then since yer no tellin'" he was persistent and it irked Aido.

"Yer upset about a lassie frae back hame. Yer lady love who ye desperately want tae get back to, so that she can fall romantically intae yer arms and ye can skip aff intae the sunset together" Aido simply looked at Dougle-no Donald- and stated with a saddened tone

"You don't know anything about it so don't presume to know." At this the Donald seemed to realize the matter was probably a little more complicated than simple homesickness.

"Look seriously Hanabusa, Ah think ye should write a letter or perhaps call her. Yer right I don't know what the situation is but I know when a man's upset over a woman, it's well obvious. There's a phone through in the village take mah car and go and call her." At this Aido looked at his assistant and said plainly.

"We are not meant to have any contact with the outside world our location could be jeopardised."

"Aye ah know that, but payphones arn't exactly traceable" he threw his keys at Aido and he caught them in his right hand. "Here go call yer lady and tell her ye love her."

He looked at the keys and thought of the consequences that would come from this. Some were good and some bad, but right now, in this moment all he wanted to do was speak to her and hear her voice and if he told her that he loved her (because he did), then Kaname Kuran be damned he wouldn't change her response -whatever it may be - for the world.


End file.
